What Endless Longings Echo In This Whisper!
by Story-Lover-1989
Summary: Three years ago the Phantom had lost everything. His love, his family and his home. Three years later the Opera Populaire is being rebuilt. Has the Phantom been given another chance to find love, or is he doomed to make the same mistakes again?
1. Opera Populaire Being Reuilt

_Opera Populaire Being Rebuilt!_

That was all people could talk about. The fact the Opera Populaire was being rebuilt and was going to be 'grander that before'.

Dominique remembered the fire those three years ago. Her mother and father had attended the new Opera performance. Dominique remembered when she was awoken that night; it was by her father informing her of the death of her mother. They had been separated when the chandelier fell and for the next few hours no one had seen her. Her parents where well known and everyone had mourned her mother's passing and she remembered how the funeral was delayed for a number of days as they removed the bodies of those who hadn't managed to escape the fire.

Dominique didn't blame Christine or the Phantom. What had happened was an accident in her heart she believed that no one was meant to die, it was just meant to be seen as a distraction. Dominique wasn't one to hold a grudge, no matter what had happened. You couldn't change the past, you forgive and move on, but you don't forget. Her mother's death would be with her forever, everywhere she looked. The empty space in her home and heart would live with her forever.

"Did you hear? The Opera Populaire is holding auditions."

Dominique turned towards her friend Ruby. Ruby was her best friend and knew everything about Dominique. Her father used to joke about how they took their first steps together, first words and got into trouble for the first time together. Ruby had been there for her after her mother died and she knew she'd never be able to repay her friend back for that.

"You should audition for Prima Ballerina. I don't know anyone who is as graceful as you when they dance."

Dominique had stopped dancing three years ago. She wasn't sure if she would have the nerve to get back into it. Dominique was about to say no, when Ruby grabbed her hand and took her towards the Opera Populaire. Trust her luck that the auditions had to be that day. Walking into the Opera Populaire Dominique had her breath taken away from her. It was busy, yes, but it was also halfway to being complete. It was exactly how it used to be but with a few noticeable differences.

Box five was no long there, in fact, there were only four boxes present and Dominique had a feeling it was planned like that in hopes of keeping the Phantom away if he was alive, and decided to return. The lighting was different; it was no long suspended from a chain linking it to the ceiling. The ceiling had been lowered and the light was attached straight to it so there was no way it would come loose and fall in a hurry.

Dominique followed Ruby to where there was a group of young girls who were all dressed for an audition. Looking around Dominique realised she was the only one not dressed suitably. She didn't have her dance shoes with her nor was she wearing an outfit that would allow her body to move gracefully if she didn't decide to audition, but of course, Ruby had thought about that. Ruby thrust a bag into her arms and pointed her towards box two to go get changed. Dominique nodded and headed towards the box.

**I wonder what will happen as she's getting dressed, will she hear something, will she see something? The most important question is, will she perform a suitable audition, just remember, she hasn't danced in three years.**


	2. Eye's In The Shadows

Nervous didn't describe how Dominique felt. She never use to get nervous, but she never use to dance for anything other than pleasure, that meaning had left her with the death of her mother. How could she continue with something her mother had pushed her into trying? It felt like a betrayal to them memory of her mother to dance when she was not there to see her. But maybe this was what she needed maybe she could dance in her mother's memory? Maybe this was the change she had been waiting three years to find, something to give her dancing meaning once again!

Walking into ox two Dominique was suddenly aware of how creepy and dark the box seemed, but there was something else in the darkness, a sense of being watched, but Dominique knew that was ridiculous. There was no one in the box with her and Ruby was standing guard outside so no one would disturb her while she was getting changed and relaxing herself, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that Ruby wasn't the only presence around her.

Putting the feeling aside Dominique started by changing out of her restricting clothes and putting on more agile pieces so she would be able to move around a lot more freely. She didn't want to have something halting her dancing and making her look weak and slow, she wanted people to see she could still move like she did and years didn't change how she was able to perform. When she was ready to leave Dominique cast one last glance around the room, and then left with Ruby to go to the stage to wait her turn to audition not before glancing back at the closed…_opened?_...door behind her.

"Ruby did you see anyone else in the corridor while I was getting changed?"

"No Dominique. It was just me. Why?"

"Just wondering."

So maybe the feeling of being watched wasn't just a feeling. Maybe there had been someone else in box two. Someone in the shadows. Someone just outside of her line of sight. The thought made Dominique shiver, but the thoughts quickly left her head as she stepped on stage and joined the other ballerinas warming up before the audition. Sitting down Dominique started to stretch and loosen up her joints and muscles.

**Be on the lookout or my new story coming to you all soon based on The Chronicles of Narnia, and also have a look at my Peter Pan story Come Away With Me if you haven't already. It is located here s/8486994/1/Come-Away-With-Me**


End file.
